Aceptando cambios
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de la guerra los cambios en su vida eran inminentes, intento ignorarlos ayudando a otros pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando no encuentre a quien mas ayudar?


Hola mundo, como el año pasado fue mi tan anhelado regreso a este maravilloso mundo quiero presentarles en el primer día del año uno de los tantos fics que surgieron.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

ACEPTANDO CAMBIOS

.

.

...

Si si hay algo que no le guste a Ino Yamanaka son los cambios, le es muy difícil aceptarlos y peor aún adaptarse, hasta el momento el primer cambio que tuvo fue que descontinuaron el esmalte para uñas que le encantaba, a pesar de que había en otras marcas le tomo meses asimilarlo.

Todos le decían que era una paranoica, pero así era ella y así se quería. Antes de amanecer tomaba un ligero desayuno e iba a entrenar técnicas de su Clan, al terminar iba a su casa para almorzar con sus padres, ir a la escuela, entrenar con su equipo y curiosamente siempre terminaban en el restaurante favorito de Chouji donde comía; al terminar se daba una ducha, dependiendo el día era decidía si sería largo o el tipo de escencia que debía usar, se pasaba la tarde con sus padres conversando sobre las técnicas, momentos del pasado, futuro y mirar películas para después ser arropada por su papá.

Su rutina la hacía perfecta, no se sentía agusto sin hacer cualquier cosa, pero la vida de un ninja no permite lujos de ser cotidianos y eso fue lo que le sucedió durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, desde que llegó a la aldea su rutina cambio por completo, dejó de entrenar puesto que ahora se despertaba temprano para preparar el desayuno, convencía a su madre de levantarse y seguir con su vida.

—Mami —abrió las cortinas para que entrará la luz— Te traje el desayuno —espero a que la mujer se sentará para poner la bandeja con comida en sus piernas.

—Esta delicioso —dijo mientras masticaba un bocado.

Cuando terminaban de desayunar dejaba a su madre seguir durmiendo, ordenaba todo e iba a casa de los Nara para ver a Yoshino, almorzaba con ella, conversaban de cualquier trivialidad y cuando llegaba la tarde se iba a apoyar a reconstruir las casas, los entrenamientos pasaron a segundo plano tanto Shikamaru y Chouji tenían responsabilidades en zonas diferentes, la aldea no atendería misiones hasta que sus pobladores volvieran a rehacer su vida.

«Irónico» pensaba al terminar una casa, era poco probable que ella pudiera rehacer su vida, era una estupidez que aquellos quienes perdieron gente querida durante el combate pudiera hacerlo.

Para sorpresa de todos ella había superado los cambios de una manera extraordinaria, a diferencia de otros no se la pasaba en el cementerio, deprimida en cama o quejándose; ante los ojos de todos ella había madurado.

Ante los ojos de todos menos los de ella, sentía la necesidad de apoyar a otros, sus sentimientos eran un segundo plano y eso lo supo cuando evito que su madre se suicidará, debía ser fuerte para ayudarla y también a Yoshino quien ha sido su segunda madre.

Era como una actriz que al irse a su cuarto regresaba a ser ella, no debía fingir sonrisas, no debía ser fuerte y podía hacer lo que quisiera en su cuarto, claro sin que su madre la escuchará.

Habían pasado los meses y se había acostumbrado a la rutina, su madre y Yoshino lograron superar la depresión de perder a sus esposos y planeaban todo juntas, según Ino para darse apoyo moral, la desición prioritaria fue salir de viaje ahora que las misiones se habían reanudado al igual que los entrenamientos pensaba que la chica tendría cosas que hacer.

El viaje fue largo, los meses pasaban y a todos les parecía extraño que no entrenará con su equipo ni que solicitará misiones.

Agradeció cuando lo atribuyeron al cansancio, solo cuando se le era requisitada acudía al llamdo.

Sin su madre tenía más tiempo de pensar en los cambios.

—¿Estas bien puerca? —con sus dedos pico las costillas de la rubia para que le hiciera caso.

—Eso duele frente —se hizo a un lado y miro molesta a su amiga.

—Te he estado hablando por horas y tú no me estás escuchando —

—Lo siento —se sentó nuevamente junto a su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —espero hasta que la rubia hablará.

—Ahora que no esta mi madre me doy cuenta del vacío que se siente en la aldea sin mi padre quejándose con sus amigos en un bar de porque no fui varón —sonrio al recordarlo.

—Ino —

—Estoy bien frente, solo que ya es hora de dormir —ambas miraron lo tarde que era.

Ino agradeció a los padres de Sakura y se fue a su casa.

La aldea había sido reconstruida bajo las especificaciones de la antigua aldea, cada puesto, casa y esquina le traían recuerdos de su padre y por primera vez después del cepelio decidió visitar su tumba.

Dejo un ramillete de flores y encendió incienso, rezo un poco y luego observo a su alrededor, todas las tumbas eran representativas puesto que los cadáveres desaparecieron durante el ataque.

—Solo en una tumba vacía —con sus dedos trazo el nombre de su pafre— ¡Tu no estás aqui! —golpeo el pasto con sus manos.

Se levantó furiosa y emprendió marcha hacia su hogar, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso todo estaba oscuro demostrándole que su padre no estaba, no saldría a darle la bienvenida, no se sentarían a platicar por horas, ella estaba sola; había perdido a su compañero de chismes, a su amigo incondicional, al mejor hombre que hubiera conocido y amado, había perdido a su padre.

Los días pasaron y ella no salía de su casa, su razón de vivir había terminado; había cumplido con su cometido y ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

«Un suicida no tiene el descanso eterno, este cobdenafona sufrir sus últimos momentos de vida una y otra vez, no podruin reencontrarse con sus derechos queridos y se quedan solos por toda la eternidad» Recordó las palabras que le dijo a su madre cuando intento quitarse la vida con una daga.

Con la misma daga que ahora ella tenía en sus manos, era tan cómico para ella que algo tan pequeño causará tanto daño y sería el objeto de que terminase con su sufrimiento.

Se adentro en los territorios Yamanaka y eligió el lugar secreto donde su padre y ella solían ir.

—Perdoname Inoichi —con la daga hizo una incisión en una de sus muñecas donde instantaneamente comenzó a sangrar— Ya no lo puefo soportar, te necesito —hizo el mismo corte en su otra muñeca.

Miro como brotaba su sangre, escucho ruidos alejados de ella y supuso que serían los siervos del Clan Nara, conforme avanzaban se dió cuenta de que no era así, se trataba de intrusos que intentarían obstruir con su cometido, al mirar que sus brazos, cuerpo y ropa estaban cubiertos de sangre sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Dile a mamá que no es su culpa, solo que su tonta hija no puede aceptar los cambios —coloco la daga en su cuello.

—Tsk problematica —su razocinio se había esfumado al ver a la rubia cubierta de sangre.

—No es culpa de nadie ¿de acuerdo? —antes de que el jutsu del moreno pudiera detenerla hizo un corte en la yugular y cayó debido al desangramiento.

—Shikamaru —Chouji movió al moreno para que reaccionara y le ayudará a evitar el sangrado.

—Es tarde —murmuro mientras la tomaba en brazos y corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían hasta el hospital.

...

—Debi haber notado que esa fortaleza era irreal —Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

—A todos nos engaño —Chouji le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla.

—Estabamos tan cegados por su actuación, sabía que los cambios son su peor pesadilla y aún así solo deje que apoyará a mi madre y tuviera más peso en sus hombros —Shikamaru golpeó la pared.

—Ya despertó —una enfermera les indico que podían pasar.

—Ino —Sakura trato de acercarse pero sus pies no le respondían.

—Vayanse —no les dirigió la mirada.

—Esta vez no Ino —el moreno hablo desidido.

—¿Quien más lo sabe? —se mantenía mirando hacia la ventana— ¿Lo sabe mi mamá? —una furtiva lágrima salió de sus orbes, había fallado en su cometido, intento escapar de la manera más cobarde que pudo y ahora su máscara se había roto.

—No, aún sigue de viaje —a pesar de la negativa de la chica Shikamaru la tomo de la mano— Se lo que piensas y está bien no quieres aceptar lo que sucede. Me ayudaste demasiado Ino, nos ayudaste y ahora quiero ayudarte —la abrazo y la apretó más cuando la rubia respondió a su contacto.

—Ya no puedo —al fin había mencionado abiertamente su debilidad, necesitaba apoyo tal y como lo haría su padre para asimilar la situación.

A pesar de obtener una nueva máscara no engañaba a sus tres amigos que sabían lo sucedido. Gracias a ellos podía sacar su frustración, enojo y tristeza cuando lo necesitará, podía hablar sobre lo que pensaba de ese cambio que nadie desearia, con el paso del tiempo se sintió liberada, su felicidad regresaba a ella y ahora podía decir que ya había aceptado ese cambio.

Visitaba a menudo aquella tumba simbólica y en ocasiones era supervisada por sus amigos.

—Frente, se que estás ahí —hablo para que la chica bajara del árbol y se acercara a ella.

—No quiero interrumpir —

—Descuida —

—¿Estas bien? —

—Mejor que hace unos meses, si —

—¿Duele? —sabia que una perdida siempre duele pero era la mejor manera de hacer hablar a su amiga.

—Ya no duele mucho, pero el dolor permanecerá mientras el recuerdo exista —sonrió y con sus dedos trazo el nombre de su padre.

Aceptaría ese cambio por el, porque no quisiera una eternidad desdichada para ella y ella podría vivir con el anhelo de volverlo a ver.

_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Sé que es una trsire manera de iniciar el año pero esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben como hacerme saber sus opiniones.

Feliz inicio de año.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


End file.
